1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to (1) a method of providing accessability between individuals wherein the caller relies on the called party to assume the costs of the call and (2) telephone billing systems and, more specifically, to a telephone billing system and method that allows for the cost of a telephone call to be automatically billed as a preauthorized charge to the called number.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, a customer who is "away from home" can use a pay phone to make telephone calls. Additionally, relatives, friends, and business associates may have a need for a relationship for which the called party accepts the cost of the call is important or appropriate. These calls are commonly billed to a calling card or credit card, placed as collect (i.e., the called party pays for the charges), or paid for by inserting coins directly into the telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,467 to Rosinki et al. describes a billing system that allows the cost of a telephone call to be shared by two parties given (1) the originating ANI (automatic number identification), (2) the terminating ANI, (3) a predefined portion percentage, and (4) an optional PIN (Personal Identification Number).
Consequently, the prior art does not appear to address the problem of permitting, for example, a child to call home from a public telephone (for example, at a movie theatre or a mall) without using a calling card, credit card, collect charging, an operator, or coins.